1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to degradable chewing gum bases to a method for their production.
2. Description of the Related Art
A big problem in the use of chewing gum is the fact that, after use, the chewing gum is often not disposed of in an environmentally compatible manner in waste bins or wastepaper baskets, but is carelessly deposited onto footpaths and the like. Chewing gum disposed of in this manner binds dust on account of its stickiness, becomes stained black, and forms unsightly black marks. The synthetic-polymer-based chewing gum bases currently manufactured do not decompose significantly (“rot”) under customary climatic conditions and also cannot be removed using customary street cleaning methods.
A long-felt need has existed, therefore, either for modifying the chewing gum bases in such a manner that they become more easily removed (easily removable gum base) or to modify the chewing gum bases in such a manner that they are chemically degradable (biodegradable gum base). From the prior art it is known to modify the chewing gum bases with polyesters to promote biodegradability, as disclosed, for example, in published applications EP A 711506 and WO A 02/76232. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,542, to promote biodegradability, the chewing gum base is modified with proteins. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,740, gluten is added to the chewing gum base to improve biodegradability.
These proposed solutions to biodegradability are disadvantageous in that these types of additives are not usually present in chewing gum bases and thus require a change in the formulation. Furthermore, adverse effects with respect to flavor and chewing properties can occur due to their use.